


Rose le Fay Characters

by Rioluna



Series: Rose le Fay [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Help, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioluna/pseuds/Rioluna
Summary: So I hate when I don't know a made up character in a fanfiction because I forgot them. So then I have to reread it all just so I know them again. That mostly happens with story's that have a lot of made up characters from the author or take a lot of time to update. I hope that this might help you. Please over read the snarky comments I sometimes make. I will update this with each new character.Love Rioluna





	Rose le Fay Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have written down some information about the character that I didn't bring up in the posted chapters. And some of it maybe fills some plot lines, don't know.  
> Introduction-> the character is mentioned  
> Appearance-> the character appears and interacts with other characters

Adriana le Fay (deceased) Rose's mother  
First introduction: Chapter 2  
First appearance: Chapter 3

* * *

 

Anaïs Delacour (deceased) Rose's teacher/mentor, also raised eyebrow, really? If you don't understand that reference I can't help you.  
First introduction: Chapter 2  
First appearance: ?

* * *

 

Katrina Ravenstone (Rose's teacher/mentor/adoptive mother) is 1019 years old in 1981 and 749 years old when Rose is born.  
First introduction: Chapter 2  
First appearance: Chapter 3

* * *

 

Lola house-elf at the Ravenstone Manor  
First introduction: Chapter 3  
First appearance: Chapter 3

* * *

 

Mr.Cane worker at the Ministry in The Department of Family Affairs, with his incompetence he helpt getting Harry official adopted. (When I first wrote him I didn't want to like him but now is patheticness made him kind of cute)

First introduction: Chapter 6

First appearance: Chapter 6

* * *

 

Nagnok goblin managing the le Fay vault  
First introduction: Chapter 2  
First appearance: Chapter 2

* * *

 

Pia house-elf at the le Fay Manor. She is 47 years old. Rose tough every elf in le Fay Manor how to speak properly when she moved in.  
First introduction: Chapter 2  
First appearance: Chapter 2

* * *

 

Rosalie Rhea le Fay 273 years old in 1981 (really?)  
First introduction: Chapter 1  
First appearance: Chapter 1

* * *

 

Sebastian Slytherin (deceased) Rose's father  
First introduction: Chapter 2  
First appearance: Chapter ?

* * *

 

 

Serina Buchwald reporter for the Daily Prophet, rival of Rita Skeeter

First introduction: Chapter 7

First appearance: Chapter 8


End file.
